User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Lorcan VS Malus
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week, we're saying to hell with the standard fight and going hardcore, 'man' vs beast, nature tearing itself apart! *Sniff* It's rather moving... So, what happens when you take a Nord/Troll mutant and throw him in an arena with a Gollum made out of rock and wood? Well... Why the bloody hell would I know? But we're about to find out! In the Blue Corner we have... Lorcan Concieved in a cave and born in a barn, Lorcan is about as animal as one can get, without having extremely hairy feet. Born by the freak unions of a troll and a... presumably surprised young maiden, Lorcan had to learn to adapt to a savage world at a young age. He one day ran away from home, after a... confrontational moment with his mother and was taken in by a family of loving wolves, who raised him as their own, which I'm sure that many young ladies were delighted to see as he brought them home. This simple life didn't last forever, however, as his adoptive parents were attacked and slain by vampires and he unfortunately contracted Sanguinare Vampiris in the process of defending them... As well as fleas. However, unlike most, he used his tragic affliction of being super strong and having the ability to see people through walls and such to his own advantage and joined the Legion, where he fought a number of historic battles before recieving too many blows to the head and retiring. With the ability to call claws uppon his hands, an excellent way to save money on shaving sets and he also has spontatnious regeneration on his side, which is also pretty good to. With vampiric abilities to back up his already immense power and above average strength and battlefield control and manipulation, he seems like the ultimate match. But... Will that be enough, when facing a being that cannot be harmed? For, In the Yellow Corner we have... Malus An eight foot tall pigeon toilet, capable of immense strength, due to his immovability. Little is known about the fellow, besides the fact that he has the memory of my Uncle Gilbert and can't remember past six months. But when you're a powerhouse, who can absorb or deal massive physical blows, who gives a stuff about the past? He's both resistant to fire and ice and highly resistant to electricity as well as blades and projectiles. A collossus to be both admired and feared. So, which of these two beasts will reign triumphant? Will the half troll find a way to overface the gollum? Or shall Malus, the rock of ages, not be moved? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed Here are the results! Lorcan: 4 Malus: 3 (Special thanks to Lab Coat Billy for the listings.) Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user but a user's consent is needed to use their character. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena